


It only takes a taste

by daydreamwithyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Garvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou
Summary: Penelope's love for a certain musical gives Luke an idea.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 28





	It only takes a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up based on my belief that Penelope Garcia loves the musical Waitress.

Luke could hear the music from outside their apartment, he was carrying the groceries he had bought that Saturday morning, he was on groceries duty while Penelope said she’d stay home to vacuum.

He recognized the song, it was from the musical Penelope loved, they had been to see it a couple months back when they visited his family in New York.

“Let us say so what and make worse what was already pretty bad” He carefully opened the front door, not wanting to interrupt her performance.

“The secret is safe, there’s no reason to throw it away when there’s love to be had” 

She was now fluffing the pillows of their couch, Luke made sure she couldn’t see him.

Penelope was now hugging a pillow and spinning around as she continued with the song “Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense, and make good what has been just so bad, let’s see this through...” 

She stopped and fluffed the pillow she was currently holding, Luke silently put the groceries on the floor and walked behind her putting his arms around her waist.

“It’s a pretty good bad idea, me and you” He whispered in her ear while she leaned on him, Luke took the opportunity and kissed her cheek. “I’m back, babe”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be a good spy, I saw you coming in and enjoying the show” She teased.

“Hey, I could make a great spy” He defended himself “But yeah, I was enjoying the show” 

“Do you hate the Waitress soundtrack already? I feel like that’s the only thing I’ve been playing ever since you took me to the show” She turned around in his arms so she was facing him and slid her arms around her neck.

“No, I like it, and I like it even more when you sing along to it” He was honest, he loved seeing her enjoying the music, sometimes she would sing her heart out and other times she would absentmindedly sing the lyrics in a low voice while she did other things.

“Stop it, I already love you, don’t make me love you more” Penelope 

“Ha! Never!” He leaned down to peck her lips.

“I can’t with you, Luke Alvez”

Later that afternoon, after they had finished cleaning, Penelope had received a call from JJ inviting her to her house for some girl time with Emily and Tara. She gladly accepted and after getting ready she bids Luke goodbye and leaves him with Sergio and Roxy.

“Alright children, let’s see what we can watch” He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he tried flipping through channels, checked Netflix and nothing seemed to be getting his attention. He petted Roxy while Sergio remained away from them.

“What to do until your mom comes home” Sergio looked unimpressed as he decided to walk down the hallway.

As Luke followed him with his eyes, he saw his guitar hanging on the hallway wall and decided to give it a go. He had learned how to play it many years ago but he didn’t do it often, despite Penelope always wanting to hear him play.

After picking it up from the wall, he returned to couch and tuned the guitar, played some chords while trying to think of a song to play, he absentmindedly kept playing chords, and suddenly a song popped up in his mind. A laugh escaped his lips, thinking Penelope would very much approve his choice.

Luke managed to get some chords right but then he decided to look the tab for the entire song online.

He spent the next couple hours practicing and deciding he was going to surprise Pen by playing it to her when she came back home. He managed to learn the song and felt happy with the result, he left the guitar beside him and turned the TV on again, trying to find something until Penelope arrived home.

Penelope arrived home to a sleeping Luke and Roxy on the couch, she took her jacket off and walked to them. 

She softly shook his shoulder “Luke? Babe, I’m home” 

“Uh? Oh, great, how was it, babe?” He sat up straight rubbing his face.

“Great! I had a good time with the girls, what about you? What did you guys did?” Roxy was quick to put her head on Penelope’s lap as she sat beside Luke on the couch.

“Oh, actually, I have a surprise for you” As he picked up the guitar Penelope’s face showed curiosity.

“Oh my, well I feel lucky, are you gonna play Eye of the Tiger for me again?” A big smile adorned her face, delighted to see him with his guitar, a sight she didn’t enjoy often.

“No, I actually learned a new song today, especially for you” He confessed with a smirk on his face “Are you ready? And I ask this because you’ll probably have to endure some of my very bad singing” 

“Come on, I love your singing even if it’s not perfect”

Penelope had no idea what to expect as she saw him tune the guitar, she kept scratching behind Roxy’s ears, even Sergio had come out to join them, sitting beside her on the couch.

“OK, here I go…” As Luke started playing Penelope gasped and looked at him incredulously with wide eyes.

There he was playing her favorite song from the musical Waitress, she looked at him in awe, she thanked everything there was to thank for putting Luke in her life, just when she thought she couldn’t love him more, he did something, even the smallest thing that reminded Penelope, he had all her heart and she had his.

Suddenly Penelope realized her vision was now blurry with a few tears threatening to come out, she bit her lip preventing them from falling but it was useless. Luke stopped and she signaled with her hands for him to continue playing.

“It only takes a taste, when you know it’s good, sometimes one bite is more than enough, to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of” He finished the song and looked expectantly at her “What do you think? Was my singing so bad that’s why you cried?”

“Ow, Luke, stop with that” She put her hands in both sides of his face “It was perfect, I honestly can’t believe you learned that song”

“I may or may not listen to the Waitress soundtrack sometimes when I’m on a case just so I can feel calmer, it makes me think of you” He paused for a second “And pies, but mostly you, babe” They both exploded in laughter.

“I love you so much Luke Alvez” She smiled.

“I love you so much Penelope Grace Garcia” He winked as she pulled him to give him a big kiss.


End file.
